Mi querido amigo
by Aki no hikari
Summary: LC Universe. Para Asmita de Virgo, Athena-Sasha era una diosa tonta, para Athena-Sasha, Asmita de Virgo era su mejor amigo AthxAsm EPILOGO AL FIN! Sorry por la demora
1. Dolor

**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está basado en el manga Lost Canvas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Por cierto, aún no he leído todo el LC así que no se sorprendan con las incoherencias que puede haber con respecto a ese manga.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.

**Capítulo 1: Dolor**

Sísifo de Sagitario sonrió con dulzura a la niña que llevaba de la mano, la cual tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, y sin embargo miraba todo a su alrededor con un cierto reconocimiento.

– Princesa, ¿conoce este lugar?–preguntó el imponente caballero dorado mientras se adentraban poco a poco al santuario. La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, ojos veteados de gris.

– No, pero siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes y si miro hacia alguna columna caída recuerdo con claridad su ubicación original– contestó la niña con la voz algo ronca. Sísifo asintió un poco sorprendido de que la pequeña recordara cosas como esa.

Poco a poco fueron subiendo las escaleras que pasaban por las doce casas, algunos templos estaban vacíos y en otros hombres con brillantes armaduras doradas similares a la de Sísifo hincaban una rodilla en el suelo y agachaban la cabeza al verla. La niña Sasha miraba la demostración de respeto con algo de curiosidad, la niña Athena, en cambio, era conciente de que ésa era la manera en que debía ser tratada. Sasha estaba confundida, tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a este extraño lugar, tristeza por haber dejado su primer hogar y alegría por haber regresado al que ella sabía era su verdadero hogar.

Sentimientos encontrados también la habían embargado la primera vez que había visto a Sísifo

_Un par de semanas antes, la pequeña Sasha entró corriendo en el orfanato buscando uno de sus juguetes, se quedó de piedra al ver al encargado conversando quedamente con un muchacho de cabello castaño y mirada profunda, cuando volteó a verla y le sonrió, Sasha supo que venía por ella y Athena supo quién era el._

– _Tu eres Sagitario– dijo entonces Athena-Sasha en voz alta, interrumpiendo a los adultos. Sísifo sonrió e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, inclinando el rostro. _

– _Si, su alteza. He venido a llevarla a casa– contestó el con una leve sonrisa._

– _¿A casa? Ah… ya recuerdo, el santuario– dijo ella en voz baja, acercándose a el._

Igual que no le había costado esfuerzo asociar a Sísifo con una borrosa imagen mental de Sagitario, tampoco le costaba esfuerzo asociar todo lo que veía con las impresiones que recordaba de manera vaga, recuerdos de una guerra, de sufrimiento y también de alegría, y por supuesto, a cada segundo deseaba que Tenma y Aarón hubieran venido con ella, tal vez entonces… tal vez entonces no se habría sentido tan sola…

Luego de las interminables escaleras Sasha estaba agotada y recordar a Tenma y Aarón la había hecho echarse a llorar de nuevo. Sísifo había intentado consolarla sin éxito, sin embargo, había dejado de llorar al llegar al templo principal después de todo debía mostrarse fuerte ante el líder de todos los santos… de todos SUS santos. Sísifo le había explicado muchas cosas mientras viajaban hacia aquí y uniéndolas a sus propios recuerdos que despertaban poco a poco cada día, se había convencido de que era su deber mostrarse fuerte ante los demás, debía esconder su dolor, pues alguien débil no podría proteger a toda la Tierra de lo que se avecinaba.

Entró al gran salón y observó que dentro se encontraba un santo dorado que aún no había conocido arrodillado frente al trono en el cual un hombre con casco y máscara se sentaba, un hombre que parecía emanar autoridad por cada poro y que hizo que Sasha se sintiera incómoda, pero luego se recordó que era una diosa y que ningún humano estaba por encima de ella, así pues, levantó el mentón y se encaminó hacia el trono, Sísifo se había quedado fuera, pues tendría una audiencia privada con el patriarca luego…

– Princesa…– saludó el hombre, levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

**Tranquila Sasha, inhala, exhala y levanta la cabeza, que te vea a los ojos… **se dijo a sí misma y levantó una ceja al ver como el hombre se arrodillaba ante ella.

– Princesa, bienvenida sea a su santuario. Mi nombre es Sage, y soy el patriarca de este Santuario, reciba mis saludos y mi juramento de eterna fidelidad – dijo el hombre con voz muy formal, ella sonrió y las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al recordar que su destino estaba muy alejado de las personas que amaba, cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

– Gracias… es bueno estar en casa– contestó ella y luego intentó secarse las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir de sus ojos. Estaba feliz, pero sentía al mismo tiempo muchísimo dolor, todo el peso de su nueva situación había acabado por caer de golpe sobre sus jóvenes hombros…

–Irene… escolta a la princesa a sus aposentos y encárgate de que reciba todo lo que necesite– ordenó el patriarca mientras una mujer alta se acercaba y colocaba una manta sobre la frágil figura de la diosa y la conducía hasta detrás del trono, al pasar al lado del dorado Athena lo observó entre sus lágrimas, su cabello era largo y tan dorado como su armadura y las facciones de su rostro eran finas… casi aristocráticas. El hombre al notar su escrutinio inclinó más el rostro, escondiéndose tras una cortina de oro, luego Athena e Irene abandonaron el salón a través del cortinaje y por un pasillo que la llevaría a sus aposentos

– Pero… esta pequeña es realmente Athena?– preguntó entonces el dorado que había quedado en silencio todo ese tiempo.

– Llora porque ha sido separada de sus seres queridos. Fue tan dolorosa su decisión– contestó el patriarca percibiendo el desconcierto del caballero. El cual se mantuvo en silencio, aún sin comprender el por qué de la situación.

– Usualmente, los dioses están por encima de los humanos… Pero Athena elige reencarnar en una humana para comprender mejor su dolor. Eso es lo que la hace digna de regir la Tierra– dijo el Patriarca mientras observaba a la pequeña princesa perderse en el largo pasillo.

**Estoy en desacuerdo excelencia, no comprendo como una diosa como ésta puede llevar a la Tierra a la verdad… **pensó el caballero aunque no lo expresó en voz alta.

– Excelencia, yo, Asmita de Virgo, pido su permiso para retirarme…– agregó el muchacho. El hombre asintió.

– Puedes irte y no te olvides de la misión que te he encomendado…– contestó a su vez el patriarca. Asmita sonrió levemente.

– Por supuesto excelencia, hasta luego– se despidió y salió calmadamente del salón, en el pasillo se encontró con Sísifo y ambos se dieron un corto saludo con la cabeza, nada efusivo, apenas para dar a entender que notaron sus respectivas presencias.

Así pues, al regresar a la casa de Virgo Asmita se sumió en una profunda meditación a encargo del patriarca, buscando pistas que los ayudaran a prepararse para la futura guerra santa que se avecinaba y, sumiéndose en las profundidades del cosmos, Asmita de Virgo se concentró en su tarea olvidándose momentáneamente del mundo a su alrededor…

Sasha había vuelto a vestir con las ropas que usaba en el orfanato, más cómodas que los vestidos que le habían dado las damas que le servían, y se deslizó silenciosamente entre las sombras, era tarde en la noche y recordaba claramente como le habían dicho que no debía ir más allá del templo principal… pero Sasha había ignorado esa recomendación/orden, primero porque estaba acostumbrada a ir a donde quisiera cuando quisiera, la ventaja de ser huérfana y pobre era la absoluta libertad, la única restricción que había tenido era la de llegar a casa antes de las 8… segundo, ella era Athena y nadie le daba órdenes, rió levemente ante ese pensamiento, se le hacía gracioso que de la noche a la mañana pasara de ser Sasha la huérfana a Athena la diosa. Se calló de inmediato, quería conocer mejor su santuario pero debía ir con cuidado si no quería que la descubrieran.

Una hora después Sasha suspiró aliviada al abandonar la casa de Libra, el caballero que la custodiaba estaba despierto y a Sasha le había costado horrores entrar y salir sin que la vieran… aunque probablemente tenía que ver con el báculo que tenía en la mano… le habían dicho que éste era Niké y que proporcionaba la victoria a su portador, y que ella, Athena, era su legítima dueña. Así que, como necesitaba de toda la suerte que podría obtener para lograr escapar de las 12 casas había llevado a Niké consigo y hasta ahora le había dado buenos resultados…

Se acercó con cuidado a la casa de Virgo, notando la presencia del portador en el interior, sin embargo, la presencia estaba tan aletargada que Athena dio por sentado que el estaba dormido, así que se adentró en la casa con confianza de que podría pasar hasta Leo. Entonces notó al santo sentado con las piernas cruzadas…

**Qué posición más extraña para dormir… **pensó ella mientras se escondía tras una columna y lo vigilaba… pero, recordando que su amigo Tenma podía dormir donde fuera incluyendo las ramas de los árboles, Athena recobró su confianza y caminó con paso firme hacia la salida…

– ¿Qué la trae a la casa de Virgo Athena?– Sasha dio un respingo al escuchar la voz, su corazón latía desbocado por el susto y volteó violentamente a observarlo, notando dos cosas, uno: era el mismo santo que había visto más temprano en el salón del patriarca Sage y dos: tenía los ojos cerrados.– ¿Es seguro que se aleje tanto? El gran Patriarca se preocupará…– agregó el. Athena lo miró fijamente y finalmente la curiosidad le ganó.

– ¿Cómo es que pudiste verme con los ojos cerrados?– preguntó llena de curiosidad.

– No los cerré Athena, ellos siempre permanecen así– contestó el con calma y agregó– Gracias a ello, puedo echar más que un vistazo, ver inclusive el sufrimiento de este mundo.

Athena sonrió y se acercó, dejando a Niké en el suelo, se acuclilló frente al Santo.

– Entonces eso quiere decir, que te hace sufrir terriblemente

**¿Como…? **Pensó Asmita desconcertado por segunda vez en el día.

– ¡Pero usted, usted es una diosa y aún así ha elegido ser capaz de sentir el dolor!– exclamó el. Athena sonrió, acababa de comprender el dilema del portador de Virgo. Le estaba reclamando… por que el también sufría y no podía comprender como alguien, más aún un dios, podría querer sufrir de manera voluntaria. Athena se sentó imitando la pose del santo y estirando la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los del santo, cuya confusión aumentaba por segundos.

– Pero no me molesta sentir el dolor…– contestó ella– porque eso quiere decir que no he olvidado mi promesa– Sonrió y, sin querer, encendió su cálido cosmos, envolviendo al santo con el – Es más si pudiera, me gustaría sentir todo el dolor posible

– No comprendo…– se sinceró el santo.

– No importa, yo tampoco lo comprendo… además creo que no necesitamos comprender este sentimiento, sino limitarnos a hacer lo que nos dicte el corazón– explicó ella o al menos lo intentó, porque el santo seguía igual de confundido, sino más. Entonces ella miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas, la de él más grande que la de ella, y sin embargo tan parecidas eran ambas, ásperas por el trabajo duro y con pequeñas cicatrices parecidas a las que ambos soportaban en sus almas...

– Por cierto, santo de Virgo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?– preguntó ella con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba mucho este santo, y esperaba poder ser su amiga.

– ah… bien, yo soy Asmita de Virgo, Princesa Athena– contestó este mientras intentaba descifrar el extraño comportamiento de la niña frente a el, podía sentir su cosmos rodeándolo y lo cierto es que era increíblemente reconfortante, también sentía la pequeña y frágil mano aferrada a la suya más grande, y era extraño, Asmita no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había tomado la mano así... pero apartó bruscamente esos pensamientos y se levantó, soltando la mano de Athena y rompiendo la burbuja que los había aislado a ambos del exterior durante su breve intercambio.

– Princesa, creo que debería regresar al templo principal…– dijo el mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y le pasaba el báculo de Niké. Ella lo tomó e hizo un puchero.

– Pero…

– Nada de peros princesa, regrese y no se entretenga por el camino, le prometo que no le diré a nadie que salió, pero sólo si regresa a sus aposentos.– ella suspiró y Asmita sonrió, divertido por esta faceta más infantil de la niña frente a el.

– Vale, me regreso– aceptó la diosa– pero dime, ¿puedo venir a visitarte de vuelta otro día?– preguntó ilusionada. Asmita inclinó levemente la cabeza, sopesando la pregunta.

– Si el gran patriarca le da permiso yo no tengo problema con ello– contestó el.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!– lo abrazó con fuerza y Asmita no reaccionó, estupefacto como estaba por la repentina efusividad de la diosa.– ¡Nos vemos luego!– exclamó ella alegremente y salió del templo dando saltitos.

Asmita retuvo un suspiro a tiempo y volvió a sentarse en posición de loto. Inspiró profundo y se abstrajo del mundo nuevamente para continuar su meditación…


	2. Cosmos

**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está basado en el manga Lost Canvas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Por cierto, aún no he leído todo el LC así que no se sorprendan con las incoherencias que puede haber con respecto a ese manga.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.

**Capítulo 2: Cosmos**

Athena llevaba casi un mes en el santuario y ya había conocido un poco más a cada uno de sus santos. Desde el melancólico Arbafika hasta el siempre animado Aldebarán, y sin embargo hacia ya mucho que había visto por última vez a Asmita, y siempre era en ocasiones formales que lo hacían ver como el serio e insensible santo de oro que todos creían que era. Athena dejó de escribir unos segundos y observó por la ventana de la biblioteca, desde allí podía ver todas las doce casas, y tenía una buena vista del templo de Virgo, bajó la pluma y apoyó los codos en la mesa y el rostro en las manos, pensativa. Había pasado casi un mes desde que prometiera que iría a verlo de nuevo y aún no lo había hecho, no que no quisiera, pero es que tenía toneladas de cosas por hacer y además debía pedir permiso a su patriarca y no tenía idea de cómo podría convencerlo…

– Buenas tardes princesa– saludó Sage al acercarse a ella– ¿Ya ha terminado sus deberes?– preguntó amablemente. El siempre era amable con ella, aunque muy exigente y no cedía con facilidad ante nada, ni siquiera ante ella, convencido como estaba de que sabía lo que era mejor… Athena respiró profundamente y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro volteó a saludarlo.

– Buenas tardes Sage, aún no he terminado, me estoy dando un breve descanso nada más– contestó ella y luego se desperezó sintiendo el cansancio de haber estado todo el día escribiendo y estudiando. Sage se sentó frente a ella, no llevaba ni el casco ni la máscara y Sasha notó como las líneas de preocupación en su rostro delataban su avanzada edad.

– Sabe Athena, hasta ahora usted ha ocupado su tiempo entrenando su cuerpo para la batalla y adquiriendo los conocimientos de un gobernante y de un estratega y he notado que aún no hemos discutido como hará para practicar su uso del cosmos…– dijo Sage mirándola con seriedad y reprochándose a si mismo haber olvidado que Athena también debía entrenar en uso de cosmos.

– ¿Cosmos?– preguntó ella, ya había escuchado esa palabra en múltiples ocasiones durante el último mes pero no estaba segura de entender su significado.

– Si, el cosmos, la energía restante del Bigbang que se encuentra dentro de todos los seres vivos. Esta es la energía que los Santos y los Dioses utilizan en la batalla– contestó Sage. Sasha lo observó pensativa.

– ¿Y yo debo aprender a dominarla verdad?– Sage asintió

– No sólo a dominarla sino que también debe aprender a llegar más allá de su esencia humana… bueno, deberé buscar un maestro que le explique sobre este asunto…– Sasha sonrió, viendo la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

– ¿Y si me enseña Asmita de Virgo?– preguntó ella con su mejor cara de "yo no rompí nada" Sage la miró algo intrigado

– ¿Asmita de Virgo?– preguntó extrañado de que Athena le hubiera hecho esa sugerencia.

– Si, quiero decir, me parece que he oído decir que es el Dorado con mejor dominio y conocimiento del cosmos… así que creo que el podría ser mi maestro en ése tema – insistió Athena, aunque se aseguraba de controlar su emoción ante la idea y parecer meramente práctica.

Sage cruzó los brazos y adoptó una pose pensativa, **Athena tiene razón, Asmita es el mejor en el tema, el problema…** miró de reojo a la princesa, **…es que Asmita no es el santo más leal que existe en la orden, si bien obedece todas las órdenes y jamás atacaría a la diosa, lo cierto es que tiene ideas que van en contra de todo lo que predicamos, no posee tanta fe en la diosa como los demás santos y… **volvió a observar a la joven diosa que lo observaba expectante, sus ojos ya casi completamente grises, apenas un matiz verde era lo que restaba de su antiguo color esmeralda. Ella lo miró preocupada

– ¿Que pasa? ¿Asmita acaso no es el más adecuado para ser mi maestro?– preguntó ella con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sage negó levemente.

– No es tan adecuado como quisiera, aunque parece ser el único que podría enseñarle algo a usted– suspiro– bien, hablaré con el hoy y si todo sale bien, mañana por la tarde bajará a Virgo a tomar su nueva lección.

– Bien, entonces continuaré con lo que estaba haciendo, a no ser que haya algún otro asunto del que me quieras hablar– contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa dedicada a su querido patriarca, el padre que nunca tuvo. Sage correspondió con una sonrisa propia y negó de nuevo.

– Nos vemos luego princesa.

…

– …Así pues te encomiendo la misión de guiar los pasos de la princesa Athena en el uso del cosmos– terminó el patriarca mientras, desde su trono, observaba al arrodillado santo de Virgo, quien permanecía completamente imperturbable, tal y como era usual en el. El resto de los santos de oro presentes en el santuario, siete aparte de Asmita, observaban la escena a ambos lados de la alfombra roja que atravesaba el salón con distintas expresiones en el rostro.

– Me siento honrado de que se me haya escogido para esta misión y procuraré estar a la altura de ella– contestó el Santo de Virgo inclinándose sumisamente.

– Bien, mañana por la tarde Athena bajará hasta Virgo, confío en que estará igual de protegida que si estuviera en el templo principal– agregó el patriarca, esta vez mirando al resto de los santos congregados en el salón. Todos dieron su acuerdo, algunos más renuentemente que otros…

Poco después los santos de oro fueron saliendo del salón…

– Asmita de Virgo…– Asmita se detuvo a la salida del templo principal y volteó levemente hacia la voz, sólo para demostrar su atención, porque poco sentido tenía para alguien que no podía ver el voltear hacia alguien. Todos los santos interrumpieron sus conversaciones o sus pasos para presenciar el intercambio.

– Aldebarán de Tauro…– contestó Asmita reconociendo la voz y levantando levemente una ceja, era algo predecible, Aldebarán de Tauro era uno de los pocos santos que no ocultaban su desconfianza, incluso desprecio, hacia el santo de Virgo.

– Asmita, más te vale que cuides a la princesa con tu vida, porque si llega a pasarle algo…– Tauro dejó la implícita amenaza en el aire, Asmita asintió levemente y volvió a ponerse en marcha, pero se detuvo antes de dar un paso cuando Aldebarán volvió a hablar.

– Asmita… estoy hablando en serio– volvió a decir el Santo de Tauro al percibir la ligereza con la que Virgo tomaba sus palabras. Asmita volteó hasta quedar frente a frente con Aldebarán.

– Soy conciente de eso Aldebarán, y usted haría bien en recordar que hay una razón por la que me viste el ropaje sagrado de Virgo, después de todo yo también he hecho un juramento y, más allá de mis opiniones personales, cumpliré ése juramento a cualquier precio, incluso con mi vida… También debería recordar que ni siquiera nosotros, los santos de oro, podemos proteger a la niña Athena de sí misma. – terminando de hablar Asmita giró sobre sus talones y salió del templo con su elegante andar.

– ¡¿Tu sabes algo no es verdad?!– exclamó Tauro entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. Virgo se detuvo medio segundo, pero continuó su marcha como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Aldebarán también volteó dirigiéndose al interior del Templo.

– Aldebarán…

– Ahora no, Dohko, debo hablar con su excelencia.– Dohko suspiró

– Aquí vamos de nuevo– murmuró apesadumbrado. Manigoldo soltó una leve carcajada.

– Bueno, eso fue entretenido– dijo al aire y despidiéndose de sus compañeros salió en dirección a su templo, seguido por los demás santos…

Al día siguiente Athena salió con calma del templo principal, esta vez no llevaba a Niké en sus manos y de hecho estaba vestida con ropa de hombre. Sasha soltó una risita al recordar la cara de Sage cuando la vio vestida así y su expresión agria cuando le explicó que se sentía más cómoda vistiendo esa ropa, por supuesto Sage no sabía que desde pequeña ella siempre había peleado de tu a tu con los niños del barrio pobre de su ciudad, a veces haciendo equipo con Tenma, a veces sola, pero hasta el día de su partida había permanecido invicta… Bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta Sagitario, donde se entretuvo un par de minutos para saludar a Sísifo y a su alumno Yato y continuó camino, sin detenerse hasta llegar a Virgo.

– Buenas tardes princesa– saludó Asmita con una leve reverencia. Sasha sonrió divertida.

– Buenas tardes Asmita, y ahora si tengo permiso para estar aquí – contestó con una risita traviesa escapando de sus labios. Asmita asintió.

– Si, imaginaba que un plan semejante sólo podía ser obra de la diosa de la estrategia y el ingenio. Sin embargo, no está aquí para vagabundear sino para entrenar, si me acompaña…– Sasha lo siguió hasta que llegaron a un costado del templo donde dos enormes puertas les franqueaban el paso. Asmita las abrió y Athena se quedó boquiabierta, el jardín le había quitado el aire, y ella que había creído que las rosas de Arbafika eran hermosas, entonces notó que Asmita se alejaba en dirección a dos árboles iguales uno al otro, los únicos árboles en todo el jardín. Sasha lo siguió a paso rápido, procurando no pisotear demasiado las flores del suelo.

Al llegar donde Asmita, lo encontró sentado en posición de loto y lo imitó mientras su mirada se dirigía interesada en todas direcciones.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? Nunca me imaginé que habría semejante jardín junto a Virgo.

– Este es el jardín de los Salas Gemelos– contestó Asmita mientras se relajaba poco a poco y dejaba que la princesa percibiera también el arrullo de su cosmos.

– Es muy hermoso– contestó ella, ya más sosegada de su excitación inicial.

– Athena, cierre los ojos– ella obedeció, aunque la curiosidad respecto a lo que iban a hacer la carcomía. – Ahora relájese y aleje todos los pensamientos y emociones de usted.

– ¿QUE?– soltó Sasha sin poder evitarlo y mirándolo como si le acabara de pedir que cruzara el Pacífico a nado. Asmita frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, aun cuando la niña ya había encendido su cosmos al menos una vez que el supiera. Entonces dirigió su rostro hacia el vasto jardín.

– Athena, ¿que ve cuando observa el jardín?– preguntó Asmita descolocando a Sasha, quien la miraba extrañada, entonces se resignó y observo el jardín varios segundos.

– Veo… ah… muchas flores y plantas, veo los Salas Gemelos, veo la luz del Sol iluminándolo todo… um… – volteó a mirar a Asmita y notó que este negaba con la cabeza.

– No Athena, usted no está "viendo" realmente, esto no es la realidad– contestó Asmita tranquilo pese a percibir la agitación de Athena.– Hasta ahora, usted ha percibido lo que cree es la realidad a través de sus cinco sentidos, gusto, vista, olfato, tacto y oído y ha analizado esta información con su sexto sentido, el pensamiento o intuición. Sin embargo, nosotros que poseemos el manejo del cosmos no percibimos la realidad a través de estos sentidos sino a través del séptimo sentido, un sentido que sólo han alcanzado los santos más fuertes y los dioses. ¿Comprende lo que digo Athena?

– Si, pero según lo que entendí, antes de obtener el séptimo sentido ¿no debería aprender a manejar el cosmos?– preguntó mientras lo observaba con una nueva fascinación, ahora entendía porque lo llamaban el hombre más cercano a Dios, aún entre los dorados que eran considerados semi-dioses Asmita de Virgo era prácticamente inalcanzable, o al menos eso era lo que Sísifo le había explicado hace algún tiempo.

– Es todo cuestión de perspectiva, a los santos se nos enseña primero a utilizar nuestros cuerpos como armas, luego se nos enseña el uso de cosmos y luego a los dorados se nos enseña a superar nuestros límites humanos y alcanzar un nuevo nivel, el nivel del séptimo sentido, sin embargo después de meditarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que para usted es mejor que el control de cosmos y el alcance del séptimo sentido se aprendan al mismo tiempo– volvió a explicar y luego sonrió– además usted ya ha utilizado su cosmos antes en una ocasión.– Sasha tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba completamente inclinada hacia el, colgada a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

– ¿De verdad?– preguntó con suavidad. Asmita asintió.

– Si, un día en que en vez de estar en cama decidió salir a "explorar"– Athena se sonrojó vivamente y se sentó con la espalda recta nuevamente.

– Comencemos de nuevo, ¿le parece? – preguntó Asmita– Cierre los ojos e intente vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento y sentimiento…– Athena cerró los ojos pero tuvo muchos problemas para llevar a cabo la segunda petición, tal y como Asmita pensó que ocurriría.

– Inhale profundo y exhale, imagínese que se encuentra en una pradera verde infinita y que encima suyo hay un cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas, las estrellas la están llamando y usted sube a su encuentro, pero mientras más sube hay cada vez más estrellas, cada una más bella que la anterior, estrellas que la llaman y usted desea subir, alcanzarlas, hasta que siente a su alrededor el vacío del universo, la perfección de la nada…– su voz se fue apagando al notar como la niña Athena se serenaba por completo y entraba en trance, sonrió para sí al sentir el cosmos de la niña encendiéndose por si solo, latiendo al compás de su corazón, inmenso, cálido y reconfortante, el cosmos de la diosa Athena.

Asmita comenzó a meditar el también, buscando la conciencia de Athena en el plano astral, finalmente la encontró, flotando sin rumbo y demasiado concentrada en lo que sentía para "ver" realmente, la conciencia de Asmita se acercó e intentó guiar a Athena hacia otro nivel de concentración, pero en el momento en que ambas conciencias se tocaron Athena se sorprendió y regresó violentamente a su propio cuerpo.

Cuando Asmita descendió de nuevo, de manera mucho más lenta y controlada que el vertiginoso descenso de la diosa, se encontró con la niña respirando con dificultad y bastante alterada…

– ¿Qué… qué fue lo que…– preguntó ella intentando recuperar el aire. Asmita reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

– Usted… no estaba esperando mi presencia allí, ¿no es así?– Sasha respiró profundo, tranquilizándose.

– No, no la esperaba– entonces frunció el ceño– sentí algo que me empujaba hacia un lugar desconocido– Asmita asintió.

– Si, ése fui yo. Deseaba guiarla hacia otro nivel del plano en el que nos encontrábamos. Sin embargo sólo fue un empujoncito y usted reaccionó muy violentamente… No debe preocuparse por nada, aquí no hay peligro que pueda alcanzarla.

Athena hizo un puchero y volteó a mirar el jardín.

– Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…– murmuró un poco enojada por la insensibilidad de Asmita. Asmita percibió su enojo, no por nada era el hombre más cercano a un Dios.

– ¿Hay algo que le preocupe Athena?

– ¡No me preocupa nada!– le espetó ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que ella tenía miedo el muy…? Entonces bufó aún más molesta que antes. Asmita suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

– Creo… que sería recomendable que a partir de ahora procure meditar un poco antes de dormir…– Athena lo miró con una ceja levantada – No será gran cosa, sólo que respire profundo e intente realizar de nuevo el ejercicio que hicimos ahora… bueno ya han pasado casi tres horas desde su llegada, será mejor que regrese al Templo del Patriarca

Sasha se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones, hizo una mueca pues tenía las piernas adormecidas.

– Y por cierto princesa, debe aprender a confiar más en sus santos. Sé que hay algo que le preocupa, no le voy a preguntar qué, pero...

– La confianza se gana Santo de Virgo– le interrumpió Athena. Asmita se detuvo y el silencio reinó por varios segundos.

– Como diga. Disculpe mi insolencia, que tenga buenas noches.– contestó Asmita inclinándose levemente, Athena asintió y abandonó el jardín y la casa de Virgo, de vuelta al templo principal.

……………………………………………………..

Wii, agradecimientos a: Yuuko Midna, por su review y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, a khibaeri por agregarme a su Autor Alert, y Story Alert y a Angel de Acuario, por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, creo que esos son todos, si me olvide de alguien sorry, fue sin querer. ¡¡¡¡Auf wiedersein!!!!


	3. Confianza

**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está basado en el manga Lost Canvas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Por cierto, aún no he leído todo el LC así que no se sorprendan con las incoherencias que puede haber con respecto a ése manga.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.

_Flash back en cursiva_

**Pensamiento en negrita**

**Capítulo 3: Confianza**

– Buenas tardes Athena, ¿ha cumplido con lo que pedí?– preguntó Asmita mientras concentraba su cosmos para la lección de ese día. Seis meses habían pasado volando, sin que alguno de los dos hiciera mención sobre el final de la primera lección.

– Si, he meditado por casi dos horas todas las noches antes de dormir…

– ¿Y qué ha descubierto?

– He descubierto que Shion oculta más secretos de lo que la mayoría piensa, también he descubierto que la actitud de Manigoldo es, de hecho, una fachada que usa para defenderse de ser herido y que Aldebarán teme aquello que no comprende, aquello que es diferente a él– contestó Athena mientras se sentaba frente a su maestro

– ¿Algo más?

– He descubierto que el desprecio y la indiferencia de los demás te hieren más de lo que quieres admitir– respondió Sasha en voz baja. Asmita dejó de acumular cosmos y el silencio reinó en el jardín. Por un momento Sasha temió haberlo ofendido, entonces Asmita sonrió con tristeza.

**Muy perceptiva Athena, muy perceptiva en verdad.** **Bueno, es que incluso yo no soy más que un humano, uno diferente a los demás, pero humano en fin. **Pensó Asmita, sin embargo optó por cambiar de tema y comenzar de una vez con la lección.

– Bien Athena, durante los meses pasados ha aprendido a alcanzar distintos niveles de conciencia, a despertar su cosmos y utilizarlo de distintas maneras, incluso ha aprendido a alcanzar el séptimo sentido y como usarlo para convertir una situación desesperada en una situación ventajosa, la última semana le he estado intentando enseñar como defenderse ante ataques no físicos sino psíquicos, ataques a su conciencia; sin embargo, hasta ahora no ha podido repeler ninguno de mis ataques, ¿podrá conseguirlo esta vez?– preguntó mientras inflamaba su cosmos. Athena cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo.

– No creo que pueda repelerlo Asmita, sin embargo creo que he encontrado la manera de contrarrestarlo antes de que me haga daño. Si me permites probar mi teoría…– luego Asmita inició el ataque, sobrepasando rápidamente las defensas mentales de Athena y dirigiendo su ataque al centro mismo de su esencia, entonces de Athena emanó una gran cantidad de cosmos en oleadas que alcanzaron a Asmita y lo hicieron retroceder.

Pronto la conciencia de Asmita se vio rodeada por completo de Athena, lo había aislado del resto del mundo y ahora el cerco se achicaba, empujando contra el. Asmita sintió el cosmos de Athena inundándolo por completo, era como si perdiera su identidad y se dejara llevar, se sentía abrumado por la calidez y dulzura que ella desprendía y el poder… el caudal de poder que Sasha emitía lo atravesaba sin contemplación, era como si todo su ser estuviera expuesto ante la diosa, todo, desde sus recuerdos hasta sus sentimientos…

– No… no… ¡BASTA!– bramó el santo de Virgo y Sasha perdió la concentración, retirándose del asalto a la conciencia de Virgo y abriendo los ojos al plano material, lo que vio la turbó de sobremanera, Asmita estaba llorando. Aferrado a sí mismo, temblaba intensamente y lloraba.

– As… Asmita…– Athena se acercó un poco y entonces el levantó la mirada… y Athena vio por primera ves sus ojos, ojos azules y nublados, ciegos a las maravillas del mundo, y sin embargo tan cargados de ira que hicieron que Sasha retrocediera hasta quedar pegada a uno de los Salas.

– ¡Vete!

– Pero Asmita…

– ¡Lárgate Athena, antes de que haga algo que ambos lamentaremos! ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ!– no necesitó repetirlo para que Sasha agarrara el bajo de su vestido y saliera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos grises.

Mientras tanto, 11 santos de oro y un patriarca tenían la mirada fija en Virgo, nunca antes habían sentido el cosmos del Virginiano tan alterado y fuera de control como en ése momento, pronto Athena pasó por las casas sin que la detuvieran y llegó al templo principal sin aliento, intentando serenarse y dejar de llorar. Sage se acercó y la miró con preocupación.

– Alteza…

– Oh, soy una estúpida, una estúpida, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?...– repetía Sasha entre lágrimas mientras ocultaba el rostro entre las manos y negaba con la cabeza.

– Alteza, ¿que ocurrió?– preguntó Sage mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que llorara contra su túnica.

– Tonta, tonta, tonta… – se repetía Sasha entre sollozos e ignorando a Sage. El cual le acarició levemente el cabello y simplemente dejó que se desahogara.

Mientras tanto Asmita estaba intentando serenarse, había vuelto a sentarse en posición de loto pero no había logrado dejar de llorar, y eso que ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que lloraba… tampoco entendía porque se sentía tan sumamente ofendido. Entonces sintió unos cosmos en Virgo y cerró con el propio la entrada al jardín. No quería que lo molestaran… no ahora cuando estaba tan confundido respecto a sus inexplicables emociones…

Aldebarán, Docko, Shion y Sísifo entraban a paso rápido a Virgo proviniendo desde distintas direcciones, Aldebarán para reclamar al dueño de casa, los demás para detenerlo o al menos hacer un control de daños. Aldebarán se acercó a las puertas del jardín e intentó abrirlas, encontrándolas completamente selladas, el santo de la sexta casa se había encerrado con su cosmos allí y no habría manera de entrar sino hasta que el así lo deseara. Aldebarán levantó el puño y golpeó la puerta varias veces y con bastante fuerza.

– ¡Asmita! ¡No te escondas, sé hombre y ven a explicar que ha pasado!– exclamó Tauro molesto. Docko y Shion se miraron de reojo con preocupación y Sísifo se acercó lentamente a Aldebarán.

– Aldebarán… amigo, cálmate un poco ¿quieres?

– ¡No me calmo nada!– volvió a exclamar– ASMITA SAL DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ– bramó el Toro dorado y los tres santos que lo acompañaban dieron un respingo.

Asmita también había dado un respingo y luego las lágrimas aumentaron su caudal, la voz de Athena resonó en su mente…

…_He descubierto que el desprecio y la indiferencia de los demás te hieren más de lo que quieres admitir…_

– Chiquilla lista– murmuró el santo de Virgo con una triste sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así con el? ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo en paz aunque fuera un momento de su vida?

…_Un pequeño Asmita de cinco años estaba sentado en una atestada calle de un barrio pobre de la India británica, el mundo exterior, desconocido y peligroso, lo rodeaba y lo hacía temer. Si bien tenía un oído privilegiado, sus ojos ciegos lo hacían un blanco fácil para quien quisiera dañarlo… Asmita lo sabía y por eso procuraba resaltar lo menos posible… cosa difícil con el cabello rubio reflejando el sol y la piel clara sobresaliendo entre tantas pieles tostadas por el sol, pero Asmita no tenía forma de saber esto, pues había nacido sin el don de la vista y desconocía que se ocultaba tras los conceptos de los colores…_

– _¡ey, miren es el cieguito!– gritó un niño y de inmediato Asmita estaba rodeado de un grupo de niños que se burlaban, le lanzaban piedras y reían divertidos con su sufrimiento. Asmita comenzó a llorar y esto incentivó a los niños a seguir con su "juego"._

_Pronto Asmita se las arregló para escapar del lugar y corría lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas y la debilidad causada por el hambre le permitían. Lo estaban siguiendo, aún cuando no pudiera verlos podía sentir su presencia con facilidad, y es que Asmita nunca había sido un niño común, lo que Asmita no sabía es que lo que sentía era el cosmos, la energía latente en todo ser vivo. El problema con ser ciego es que si bien Asmita conocía las calles bastante bien, cuando algo cambiaba de lugar no tenia manera de saberlo y así fue como terminó estrellándose contra un carrito de verduras y desparramando el contenido en el suelo, contenido que fue robado rápidamente por muchos de los hambrientos que pululaban en las calles. _

– _¡Qué crees que haces niño tonto!– exclamó el dueño mientras lo levantaba bruscamente por el cabello._

– _Lo… lo siento no fue mi…– Asmita intentó disculparse hasta que recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire._

– _¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, POR TU CULPA ME HAN ROBADO TODO LO QUE TENÍA!– seguía gritando el hombre mientras pateaba y golpeaba la pequeña forma de Asmita._

_**Por favor que pare**__ pensaba Asmita mientras recibía los golpes del enojado hombre __**Por favor que se detenga… por favor **__y sin darse cuenta Asmita entró en contacto con el cosmos… la luz bañó la callejuela y todos en 10 metros a la redonda fueron arrojados lejos de Asmita con una fuerza descomunal, muchos murieron._

– ¡ASMITA!– el grito de Aldebarán arrancó a Asmita de sus recuerdos. El se llevó las manos al rostro y apartó las lágrimas.

– Cierto… luego de eso nadie volvió a molestarme… y creí que si aprendía a controlar ése poder nunca volverían a molestarme, pero…– pensó en Aldebarán y en las miradas de desconfianza de sus compañeros santos de oro –…realmente en éste mundo no hay lugar para mi…– Aún seguía sin comprender que había ocurrido con Athena, pero decidió que lo analizaría en otra ocasión. Respiró profundo y logrando al fin serenarse comenzó a meditar, entonces la voz de Asmita resonó dentro de la casa de Virgo…

– Agradecería que abandonaran la casa de Virgo en éste instante, desafortunadamente no me encuentro en condiciones de atenderlos debidamente.

**¿Qué se supone que significa eso?** Dijo Docko telepáticamente

**¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?** Contestó Shion. Ambos miraron a Sísifo quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Asmita!

– Ahora no Señor Aldebarán, le prometo que le daré una explicación pronto, pero no ahora…– y su voz se apagó, dejando a los cuatros santos más confundidos que cuando llegaron. Aunque pronto optaron por abandonar la casa al notar que no lograrían nada quedándose allí.

Mientras tanto Athena había dejado de llorar y había explicado a Sage a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, obviando lo que había descubierto de Asmita al penetrar en su mente y obviando también la amenaza que Asmita había formulado al final… ambos se encontraban en una de las salas del templo principal. Sage ponderando el asunto y Athena bebiéndose un té para calmarle los nervios. Entonces Sage se levantó, Athena lo miró con los ojos hinchados.

– Llamaré a Asmita al templo principal– contestó Sage a la pregunta que formularon los ojos de la pequeña diosa.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?– preguntó la diosa sorprendida.

– Tiene que dar cuenta de sus acciones…

– Pero…– Sage levantó una mano para silenciarla

– Por mucho que usted haya propiciado con sus acciones una reacción… Asmita es un santo de oro y no puede darse el lujo de tener semejantes reacciones– explicó el Patriarca, pero cuando se disponía a salir la puerta se cerró violentamente y Sage sintió un amenazador cosmos surgir tras de el. Volteó lentamente y notó a la princesa taladrándolo con sus ojos tan similares al frío y duro acero.

– Sage, te prohíbo que te metas en éste asunto– ordenó ella con voz autoritaria. Sage abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido

– ¿Disculpe?– preguntó atónito y seguro de que debía haber escuchado mal. Athena suspiró levemente.

– Sage… te quiero mucho, eres como el padre que nunca tuve y tu experiencia a la hora de guiar el santuario es verdaderamente invaluable… pero esta cuestión me compete a mi y sólo a mi– contestó ella con voz potente y autoritaria. Sage no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

– Pero princesa…

– Sage, yo Palas Athena Parthenos te ordeno que te mantengas al margen – interrumpió ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos y, por primera vez en su vida, Sage temió la furia de su propia diosa. Luego de recapacitar un par de segundos hincó una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

– Como ordene Alteza. Con su permiso, me retiro– Athena asintió levemente y Sage se marchó.

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que Athena se armara de valor para descender a Virgo, cuando llegó encontró el templo vacío, así que se acercó al jardín y luego de golpear levemente la puerta la abrió sin esfuerzo y entro calmadamente al jardín de los Saras Gemelos. Se acercó a Asmita, quien meditaba con calma en medio del jardín sin el ropaje de Virgo puesto…

– ¿Está segura que bajar hasta Virgo es sensato Athena?– preguntó Asmita con el ceño fruncido. Athena sonrió levemente y se sentó frente a el.

– Tal vez no lo sea, pero si es necesario… He venido a disculparme– Asmita se sobresaltó y de inmediato recuperó su aparente impasibilidad.

– No es necesario Athena, yo soy el que debo disculparme, es más renunciaré al ropaje de Virgo y a mi título de Santo…

– ¿QUE?

– No soy digno de vestirlo luego de mi reprochable comportamiento hacia su alteza. Una vez presente mi renuncia me marcharé del Santua…– fue interrumpido por los cortos brazos de Sasha rodeándole el cuello y se sorprendió al escuchar sus sollozos.

– A… Athena…

– ¡No quiero que te vayas!... Todo es por mi culpa, yo fui la causante de esto, no es justo que tú sufras las consecuencias por ello.

– No diga tonterías Athena… Usted es una diosa y no debe tolerar comportamientos como el mío hacia usted – contestó Asmita mientras intentaba no removerse incómodo por el abrazo.

– ¡No Asmita! ¡No digas TU tonterías! Si te vas me voy a poner muy triste…

– Athena… no sea tonta, sólo soy un humano. Usted es una diosa y no debe ponerse triste por mi causa.

– ¡Pues si soy tonta!– exclamó ella levantando la mirada hacia el rostro neutro de Asmita – ¡Soy una tonta, soy infantil, caprichosa y lloro por cualquier cosa!... Pero también sé lo que es reír, querer y ser feliz. Y yo a ti te quiero mucho Asmita… Tú siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo… – Asmita negó levemente con la cabeza.

– No Athena, yo sólo hago lo que un santo debe hacer – esta vez fue el turno de Sasha para negar.

– Sage, Aldebarán y los demás no me tratan de la misma forma que tu… o me tratan como la todopoderosa Athena o como la pequeña Sasha… tu en cambio me tratas como si yo fuera igual a ti…

– Por eso mismo Athena, soy indigno de proteger el sexto templo porque no puedo verla a usted como una gran diosa ni como una niña pequeña… sólo es…– Asmita se calló inseguro de continuar. Athena sonrió entre las lágrimas

– Dilo… no irá más allá de este jardín.

–…Una diosa tonta e infantil, que no hace lo que debe hacer… pero que me agrada… un poco…– Asmita se sonrojó al admitir lo último. Sasha soltó el abrazo y se secó las lágrimas.

– A mi… me gusta ser humana, porque además de experimentar el dolor y la tristeza también puedo reír, ser feliz y tener amigos… ¡Asmita tu eres mi amigo y no quiero que te vayas!

– Me siento honrado princesa– contestó el inclinándose levemente. Athena sonrió y observó el jardín unos instantes

– Lo único que quiero es que me permitas compensarte… porque sé que te cause daño aún cuando esa no fue mi intención

– Athena no es necesario…

– Tal vez, pero quiero hacerlo y… ah… te has ganado mi confianza Santo de Virgo– Asmita levantó una ceja recordando el desastroso final de la primera lección, tanteó con su cosmos el de Athena y la encontró bastante calmada. Athena sonrió.

– Voy a dejar que veas mi alma…– agregó ella y Asmita dio un respingo.

– ¿Que vea su… su alma?– preguntó inseguro y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía tentado, tal vez así al fin podría entenderla… pero por otro lado el era un humano… no podía ponerse a desnudar el alma de un dios, simplemente no era correcto.

– Si, como yo hice contigo. Sé que invadí tu intimidad y que no debí haberlo hecho, por eso quiero que hagas lo mismo para que estemos a mano…

– Pero Athena…

– ¡Pero nada! No me obligues a ordenártelo Asmita– Athena sonrió– confío en ti y creo que necesitas saber más de mi, para que puedas tu confiar en mi…

Sin decir más Athena se puso a meditar, Asmita tragó saliva y la siguió… pronto encontró su entidad y se le acercó, tanteó levemente su conciencia y al no encontrar resistencia, entró…

Luego de varias horas ambos inspiraron profundo mientras volvían a sus respectivos cuerpos. Sasha miró a Asmita con curiosidad pero, a pesar que se moría de ganas, no preguntó sino que le dejó que ordenara sus pensamientos y se decidiera a hablar con ella.

– Sigo pensando que es una diosa tonta… adorable, pero tonta– dijo Asmita y Sasha se echó a reír. Terminó por contagiar a Asmita y pronto ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas, por todo y por nada, simplemente contentos de estar allí…

– Ay, ni siquiera sé por qué nos estábamos riendo– dijo Asmita una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento. Athena soltó una risita.

– Uno no necesita razones para reír, recuerdo habértelo dicho una vez, que no necesitamos comprender este sentimiento, sino limitarnos a hacer lo que nos dicte el corazón – Asmita inclinó el rostro a un costado, ponderando las palabras de la pequeña diosa y asintió levemente.

– Tiene razón, hay cosas que no necesitan razonarse…

Nota:

Tengo una duda: ¿Es Saras, Sares, Salas o Sales Gemelos? Porque he encontrado las cuatro versiones y la verdad que estoy confundida, ¿alguien sabe cuál es el verdadero nombre?

Agradecimientos a: khibaeri, a Athenasaori y a Yuuko Midna por sus reviews a esta historia, a angel de acuario, Serket Girgam y acuinipuini por agregar Eliel a sus favoritos (nada que ver con esto pero como estoy actualizando esta historia pues los pongo aquí)


	4. Amor

**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está basado en el manga Lost Canvas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Por cierto, aún no he leído todo el LC así que no se sorprendan con las incoherencias que puede haber con respecto a ése manga.

Hay un leve spoiler de mi fic Eliel, están avisados (y quien avisa no es traidor así que no se quejen luego XD)

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.

_Flash back en cursiva_

**Pensamiento en negrita**

**Capítulo 4: Amor**

Años habían pasado desde que Athena-Sasha y Asmita de Virgo habían compartido su primera carcajada conjunta, y varias le siguieron conforme pasaron los días. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad y pronto el sello de Athena perdió poder y los espectros de Hades comenzaron a movilizarse por el mundo…

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que Sasha fuera atacada por el espectro de Worm y terminara siendo salvada por Shion de Aries, lo que le valió un buen regaño de parte de Sage sobre su tendencia a escapar de la protección de las 12 casas del Zodiaco. Lo que significaba que tenía estrictamente prohibido salir del templo principal, ni siquiera podía bajar a Piscis… y así Athena terminó confinada…

**Nunca me abría imaginado que Tenma estaba entrenando para convertirse en uno de mis santos… que pequeño es el mundo **pensaba Athena sentada en su balcón y con la mirada perdida en el cielo azul…

– princesa… princesa…– Athena volteó a ver quién la llamaba. Una de sus doncellas, una chica nueva llamada Rafaella, la miraba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Athena sonrió levemente al verla.

– Un caballero muy guapo desea una audiencia con usted– dijo ella cada vez más sonrojada y Sasha no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

– ¿Y este caballero guapo tiene nombre?– preguntó divertida y notó como Rafaella se sonrojaba aún más por la vergüenza.

– Ah… es que… no le pregunté– dijo ella avergonzada– pero tenía un ropaje de Oro– agregó rápidamente intentando cubrir un poco su error. Sasha sonrió abiertamente.

– Bien, hazlo pasar y luego trae un poco de té– Rafaella salió prácticamente corriendo mientras Athena intentaba aguantar la risa. Regresó su vista al cielo y se quedó allí hasta que sintió un cosmos familiar entrar en la habitación.

– Princesa – escuchó una voz masculina y sonrió para si misma al escuchar el suspiro de Rafaella. Se levantó y corrió hacia el santo, quien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

– ¡Asmita, bienvenido de nuevo! ¡Te extrañé tanto!– exclamó Athena, contenta de verlo de nuevo, hacía casi un mes que se había marchado a una misión y Sasha lo había extrañado muchísimo.

– Yo también princesa, yo también– contestó el con su usual tono calmado. Entonces Sasha se alejó un poco de el y miró a Rafaella, quien tenía los ojos como platos, pues era la primera vez que veía a la princesa siendo tan familiar con alguien.

– ¿Que esperas niña? Ve y trae el té– ordenó de nuevo Athena con una sonrisa.

– Ah… ¡si, enseguida princesa!– y Rafaella salió. Athena tomó la mano de Asmita y lo jaló hacia el balcón.

– Ven, hoy hay viento– dijo como explicación mientras lo arrastraba. Una leve sonrisa asomaba en el rostro del santo de virgo, la diosa no cambiaba en nada.

Se sentaron y disfrutaron del cómodo silencio mientras esperaban el té. Athena sonrió, primero Tenma y ahora Asmita, definitivamente éste era un buen día. Pronto llegó el té y luego de tomar un par de sorbos Sasha decidió iniciar la conversación.

– ¿Sabes? Este es un muy buen día– comentó mientras lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Asmita correspondió la sonrisa al percibir el tono alegre de su voz.

– ¿Le han prohibido abandonar el templo principal y es un buen día?– preguntó con curiosidad.

– Si, porque has vuelto a verme y porque me he reencontrado con Tenma, aparentemente está entrenando para convertirse en el caballero de Pegaso– contestó ella alegremente, sin notar que la sonrisa de Asmita flaqueaba.

– ¿Si?– preguntó haciéndose el inocente. El ya sabía del alumno de Docko, de hecho todos los dorados sabían que él y la princesa se conocían de pequeños y por ello habían intentado no mencionar a ninguno en presencia del otro… aunque Asmita tenía otras razones…

– Si y se ve igual que siempre, un poco más alto tal vez, pero sigue siendo el mismo terco pero encantador Tenma que conocí – contestó ella para luego perder de nuevo su vista en el horizonte. El silencio reinó varios momentos más. Hasta que se escuchó un ruido de un montón de cosas cayendo. Ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon al ruido.

– ¿Rafaella?– preguntó la diosa al notar a su doncella tirada en el suelo con varios utensilios de madera y metal

– Ah… lo siento muchísimo princesa… ya me marcho– contestó ella para luego juntar rápidamente lo que tenía y marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo, no sin antes dirigir una apreciativa mirada a Asmita, cosa que por supuesto el no notó. Athena comenzó a reír quedamente.

– Debería conseguir una doncella menos torpe– comentó Asmita al aire y Athena terminó por reír a carcajadas. Asmita levantó ambas cejas y esperó pacientemente a que la princesa dejara de reír.

– ¿Ocurre algo?– preguntó Asmita una vez que Sasha comenzó a calmarse.

– Lo… lo siento… es que… ay… – Athena carraspeó levemente– perdón pero es que Rafaella no suele ser así…– entonces se le escapó otra risotada.

– ¿A no?

– No… lo que ocurre es que la pones nerviosa– Asmita lucía desconcertado.

– ¿Cómo voy a ponerla nerviosa si ni siquiera me conoce?– preguntó extrañado. Athena sonrió

– Aparentemente piensa que eres "un caballero muy guapo"– Asmita no tardó en sonrojarse, lo cual era evidente con su piel tan clara y Sasha volvió a reírse a carcajadas. El santo de Virgo se removió incómodo en su asiento pero no tardó en contraatacar.

– ¿Y su alteza piensa lo contrario?– preguntó con una media sonrisa, de inmediato las risas de Athena se convirtieron en toses.

– Ah… yo… este… yo– Athena comenzó a balbucear incoherencias mientras se ponía de un vivo color rojo. Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Asmita y decidió sacarla del aprieto.

– Sólo bromeo princesa – Athena suspiró aliviada por no tener que responder y aliviada también de que el fuera ciego y no notara lo roja que se había puesto…

Asmita entró a Libra con su usual paso calmado y entonces escuchó la voz de Shion

– Te digo que no me pasa nada, ¡deja de fastidiar Docko!– exclamó Shion molesto

– Y yo te digo y te repito que no me lo creo. ¡Tu cosmos está diferente por Athena Santísima!– contestó Docko tercamente.

– ¡No lo está! Lo que pasa es que como me fui hace rato te olvidaste de cómo se siente mi cosmos– agregó Shion.

– No es cierto Shion. ¡TODOS nos dimos cuenta que estás diferente! ¡Asmita, dile que tu también te diste cuenta!– exclamó Docko al notar la presencia del Santo de Virgo. Asmita dirigió su rostro a Shion.

– No sé si diferente sea la palabra…

– ¡Ja!… viste Docko te dije que…– Asmita interrumpió la declaración triunfal de Shion.

– Es más como si hubiera algo en ti que no es parte tuya…– Shion volteó y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

– ¿A qué… a qué te refieres?– preguntó nervioso. Asmita inclinó el rostro pensativo.

– Me refiero a que parte de tu alma no parece encajar con el resto de ella– contestó Asmita– y como consecuencia, tu cosmos se siente dividido.

Shion apretó los labios.

– Te acompaño hasta Virgo.

– ¡Pero Shion!

– Luego Docko. Vamos Asmita– Asmita no podía sentirse más extrañado pero siguió a Shion fuera de libra.

Caminaron lentamente y una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente Shion habló.

– ¿Es tan evidente?– Asmita asintió levemente.

– Yo noté que había algo que no encajaba en ti desde el día en que te conocí. Pero era una diferencia muy sutil entre ambos pedazos así que fui el único que se dio cuenta, no parecía algo que fuera a ser peligroso así que no le di importancia… Pero ahora ambos pedazos están… separados o algo así y la diferencia es tan grande que todos los demás lo han notado – Shion asintió preocupado.

– No es mi alma… me refiero a ése pedazo… yo… entregué parte de mi alma a cambio de poder cuidar de este pedazo… es algo importante para mí– Asmita frunció el ceño.

– ¿Compartes alma con alguien, es eso posible?– preguntó asombrado. Shion miró hacia el cielo unos instantes.

– Sólo los lemurianos podemos hacerlo, pero es algo muy peligroso, por lo que la gran mayoría prefiere evitarlo y mueren sin haberlo hecho nunca… – su voz se perdió mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

– Dices que es peligroso, eso es porque…– Asmita pensó en ello unos instantes– el dueño de la otra alma… puede controlarte ¿no es así?

– Algo así… y es dueña – agregó Shion mientras se sonrojaba por completo.

– Pero si es tan peligroso, entonces porqué lo hiciste… si se puede saber– preguntó Asmita mientras entraban a Virgo. Shion rió levemente.

– Uno hace cualquier cosa por amor…– Asmita dio un respingo.

– Por amor…– repitió pensando en la respuesta de Shion, quien continuó hablando.

– No es sólo peligroso, es también algo muy íntimo, pues no puedes tener secretos cuando compartes alma con alguien, exige una absoluta confianza en el otro, usualmente se hace por amor… no siempre termina bien, pero como dije antes uno hace cualquier cosa por amor…

– Y sin embargo, estás dividido– apuntó Asmita y Shion suspiró.

– Se ha enfadado conmigo… así que intenta separarse de mí, pero no es posible que se separarse por completo así que simplemente se aleja.

– ¿Y no te arrepientes? ¿Quiero decir no hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho nunca?– volvió a preguntar el santo de virgo mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

– Era lo mejor… ambos lo necesitábamos y estaríamos mucho peor si no lo hubiéramos hecho…– Asmita abrió la boca, se detuvo y luego pareció juntar valor para hacer la pregunta.

– ¿Pero cómo sabes que es lo mejor?– Shion volteó a mirarlo extrañado y entonces pareció darse cuenta de a qué se refería Asmita.

– No puedes saberlo… es todo cuestión de tomar riesgos… Deberías decírselo… – agregó– lo peor que puede pasar es que no te corresponda– Asmita sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– No es tan fácil.

– Nunca lo es– contestó Shion.

– Pero si supiera que lo mejor es no decírselo…– Asmita dejó la posibilidad en el aire y le tocó el turno a Shion para sonreír.

– No saber es peor que saber, sobretodo considerando lo cortas que pueden ser nuestras vidas…– Asmita seguía sin parecer convencido y Shion suspiró– has lo que creas correcto Asmita, sólo espero que no termines arrepintiéndote… hasta pronto– volteó y caminó en dirección a Leo, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Asmita

– Shion…

– No te preocupes, esta conversación fue acerca de las bondades del té de menta… un consejo, échale un ojo a Pegaso si no quieres que te la quite – agregó con una leve risa y se marchó. Las mejillas de Asmita se tiñeron de rojo al entender que Shion había descubierto la identidad de su enamorada.

**¿Acaso es tan evidente? **Se preguntó a sí mismo. **Debo tener más cuidado, porque si bien a Shion no parece importarle, no todos reaccionarán con tanta calma ante ésa información. **Asmita se retiró al jardín de los Salas, pero ni bien entró lo asaltó un recuerdo…

– _Uno no necesita razones para reír, recuerdo habértelo dicho una vez, que no necesitamos comprender este sentimiento, sino limitarnos a hacer lo que nos dicte el corazón – Asmita inclinó el rostro a un costado, ponderando las palabras de la pequeña diosa y asintió levemente._

– _Tiene razón, hay cosas que no necesitan razonarse…_

Asmita sonrió, recordaba ése día como si hubiera sido ayer… y recordaba que fue ése el día que empezó a amar a su joven diosa…

**No necesitaría razonarlo si las consecuencias no fueran tan graves… lo siento mucho, pequeña princesa… pero por mucho que mi corazón dicte que debes saber lo que oculto con tanto celo… no puedo hacerlo. Pues sé que el conocimiento de no poder corresponderme sólo te traería más sufrimiento y prefiero ahorrártelo… mi tonta diosa Athena…**

Agradecimientos a: SuperDesdemona por su review y por agregar el fic a sus favoritos, a khibaeri por su review, y si me he olvidado de algún agradecimiento fue sin intención… ah! a todos los que leen y no dejan review también, gracias por leer este fic hecho con cariño para ustedes.


	5. Mi lugar en el mundo

**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está basado en el manga Lost Canvas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Por cierto, aún no he leído todo el LC así que no se sorprendan con las incoherencias que puede haber con respecto a ése manga.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.

_Flash back en cursiva_

**Pensamiento en negrita**

**Capítulo 5: Mi lugar en el mundo**

Athena suspiró con tristeza, hacía casi 5 meses de la última vez que había visto a Asmita y no había sido un encuentro agradable…

_Athena observaba el atardecer desde una terraza del templo principal, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar… que traicionada se sentía._

– _Sólo quiero que me contestes una pregunta Asmita… ¿Por qué?_

– _Porque no es correcto que la diosa Athena se involucre tanto con uno de sus santos._

– _Porque no es correcto… ¿qué clase de razón es ésa?– espetó ella con la voz entrecortada e increíblemente ofendida._

– _Ésa es la razón, tómela o déjela._

– _Estás mintiendo, a ti nunca te han importado ése tipo de cosas–Asmita se mantuvo en silencio mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Athena._

– _Te lo repito… ¿Por qué? Y esta vez dame la verdadera razón Santo de Virgo – Asmita volteó alejándose de ella– ¡Asmita! ¡Regresa aquí! Aún no me has contestado – Asmita detuvo sus pasos y contestó sin voltear._

– _Porque se comporta como una chiquilla y no me interesa pasar más tiempo con usted, me parece una pérdida de tiempo… creo haberlo dicho antes, la considero una diosa tonta– se puso en marcha ni bien terminó ignorando los sollozos ahogados de la joven diosa._

Habían pasado 5 meses y Sasha había podido analizar toda la situación con la cabeza más fría no le costó trabajo notar que Asmita le había mentido de nuevo… Athena no conocía la razón del repentino alejamiento de su mejor amigo y añoraba saberla, sin embargo, Asmita la había evitado por todos estos meses, pero ya no más, esta noche iría y obtendría su respuesta aunque tuviera que sacarlo de la cama para conseguirla…

Resultó que si lo encontró profundamente dormido, aunque no en la cama, sino apoyado contra uno de los Saras Gemelos. Athena se sentó frente a el y lo observó detenidamente. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba meditando, sin embargo ella notaba la diferencia. Ya que cuando Asmita meditaba se sentaba completamente recto, en cambio ahora estaba apoyado contra el árbol y el cabello le caía sobre el rostro, enmarcando sus facciones. Sin poder evitarlo Sasha acercó la mano y apartó las delgadas fibras de oro, no contó con los reflejos fruto del entrenamiento al que había sido sometido el joven Asmita, quien, a pesar de estar aún medio dormido tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Sasha y le hizo una llave… Hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién tenía aprisionada contra el suelo y abrió los ojos como platos…

– ¡PRINCESA ATHENA!– exclamó aturdido y la soltó de inmediato. Ella se sentó y comenzó a frotarse la muñeca con una mueca de dolor. Tendría que arreglárselas para ocultar el moretón que le saldría pero eso no era lo más importante ahora…

– Princesa Athena, ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?– preguntó el santo de virgo extrañado. Athena lo miró fijamente notando el brillo de la luna en los ojos azules de Asmita y suspiró.

– Dime la verdad Asmita, ¿Por qué te apartas de mí… por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?– Asmita cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

– No– contestó mientras intentaba recuperar la calma. Le tocó a Sasha fruncir el ceño.

– Mentiroso, ¿Asmita? Por favor dímelo, estoy segura que, sea cual sea la razón, hay una solución, por favor Asmita– pidió ella mientras comenzaba a llorar. A Asmita se le retorció el corazón y extendió los dedos, mojándolos con las lágrimas de Sasha y se los llevó a la boca con suavidad. Los ojos de Sasha lo miraban expectantes.

– La mayoría de las personas piensa que las lágrimas son saladas, pero en realidad no podrían ser más amargas –comentó con tristeza Asmita.

– Cierto– contestó Athena mientras se apartaba las lágrimas del rostro y lo miraba llena de dudas.

– Ya le dije que no es correcto que Athena favorezca a alguno de sus santos…

– Pero…– Asmita levantó la mano y Sasha se calló.

– No es correcto que Athena me favorezca a mí o a Tenma de Pegaso o a cualquier otro, porque somos humanos, porque somos santos y porque nuestro destino es morir defendiendo lo que creemos, no es correcto que Athena se abra al dolor que implicaría perder a un santo al que favorezca sobre los demás – explicó Asmita con tono de maestro y Athena soltó un bufido.

– Es demasiado tarde para eso Asmita… ¿acaso crees que el hecho que me evites no me causa un dolor horrible?

– Soy conciente de eso, fue un error mío el permitir que nuestra relación fuera más allá de la de un santo con su diosa, y lo siento terriblemente. Ahora voy a comportarme como el santo que soy y a procurar evitarle un dolor mayor del que ya siente–Athena se levantó y le dirigió una fría mirada.

– Tu sueles decir que soy una diosa tonta por sentir dolor… y yo creo que tu eres un hombre tonto por intentar evitarlo, sabiendo que es parte de ser humano, el sentir dolor y el sentir felicidad, eso es la prueba de que estamos vivos– dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Varios meses después Athena ordenó que Shion de Aries y Docko de Libra, junto con varios caballeros de plata y bronce fueran en la búsqueda de Hades… Tenma de Pegaso es asesinado por Arón, actual encarnación del dios del Inframundo. La muerte de Tenma entristece a la joven diosa Sasha y todos en el santuario notan su dolor… incluyendo al santo Asmita de Virgo…

**El traidor a los dioses ha muerto… supongo que la tierra estará mejor sin el… sin embargo…– **Asmita se dirigió al templo principal a hablar con la diosa– ** ella está llorando– **pensó Asmita mientras se acercaba a los aposentos de la diosa.

Athena se encontraba parada frente a la estatua que la representa, usando su cosmos para generar la barrera que impide que los espectros resuciten, su cuerpo y su corazón ya están cansados de tanto dolor y tanta muerte, **Pero soy la diosa protectora de la Tierra y debo seguir aún cuando sienta ganas de renunciar y esconderme del mundo en un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarme, debo seguir…**

– Princesa Athena– la voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella dirige la mirada al santo arrodillado frente a ella, su amigo Asmita. Athena sonríe con dulzura al notar su preocupación, aún cuando el había intentado alejarla de sí para protegerla, ella no había podido olvidar a su querido amigo.

– Asmita… quiero pedirte algo – Asmita inclinó el rostro sumisamente.

– Ve al Mekkai Asmita… y busca a Tenma de Pegaso– Asmita apretó con fuerza los labios.

– No

– ¡¿No?!– Sasha lo miró con sorpresa.

– Me niego. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo consentir que usted se rebaje a esperar que un simple santo de bronce…

– Un santo de bronce que es mi amigo– interrumpió Sasha. Asmita frunció el ceño

– Usted… deja que sus emociones nublen su buen juicio– declaró Asmita con algo de rabia contenida. Athena suspiró, sabía que en parte Asmita tenía la razón, pero ¿cómo podría ser diferente?

– Soy humana…

– ¡No! Usted es una diosa… y no debería… no debería…– Asmita inclinó la cabeza, intentando contenerse.

– Ve al Mekkai, Asmita. Te prometo que aunque sea alguna de tus dudas quedará saldada si logras ver lo que yo veo…

Cuando Asmita regresó luego de su breve estancia en el Mekkai, había logrado ver aunque fuera un poco de aquello a lo que la diosa se refería… **Los sentimientos nublan su buen juicio, el de Tenma y también el mío… pero es mediante los sentimientos que nos hacemos más fuertes… son los sentimientos los que nos dan razones para vivir, aunque también nos proporcionen el dolor y el sufrimiento…**

Asmita caminó hasta encontrarse frente a Athena e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

– ¿Se ha aclarado tu confusión, Asmita?– preguntó Sasha con una leve sonrisa surcando su rostro. Asmita asintió

– Si… Athena, por favor discúlpeme por haber sido rudo con usted tantas veces en el pasado…

– No te preocupes. Sé que, al ser ciego naturalmente, te pierdes al sentir cosas que la gente ordinaria no puede– Asmita agachó la cabeza, humilde al reconocer su error.

– Sin contar la vista, mis otros sentidos pueden sentir como el mundo es desbordado por la confusión y el dolor, no podía comprender que sentido tenía vivir en un mundo tan lleno de sufrimiento, y sin embargo durante mucho tiempo estuve ciego a la otra cara de la moneda, no noté… no quise notar que en contrapartida a la oscuridad había también luz.

– ¿Conociste a Tenma en el Mekkai, no es así? Siendo el Inframundo, fue posible que usaras la vista…y por lo que viste, ¿Qué te pareció Tenma?– Asmita no pudo evitar reír un poco.

– Me pareció emocional y estúpido… sencillamente un joven humano– Sasha sonrió con la descripción y supo que al fin Asmita había comprendido su forma de ver las cosas.

Sasha perdió por unos instantes el equilibrio, agotada como estaba por utilizar la barrera…

**Athena, sabía que la barrera la estaba lastimando **la preocupación lo carcomía **Y sin embargo, ella continúa… y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, que impotente me siento… a menos que…**

– Athena, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle… hemos pasado… por muchas cosas juntos, buenas y malas… ¿yo quisiera saber que es lo que usted piensa de mi? ¿por qué insiste en continuar siendo… mi amiga?– Sasha sonrió y bajó las escaleras que la separaban de el. Se sentó en el último escalón y le dio una palmadita al hueco a su lado, indicándole al santo de Virgo que se sentara con ella. Asmita dudó un instante pero se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

– Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos Asmita, buenas y malas pero tu has sabido ver más allá de Athena y más allá de Sasha, eres quisquilloso, un poco obsesivo y a veces demasiado flemático… pero te quiero así como eres, porque eres mi amigo – tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de el y pensó en la primera vez que había llevado a cabo ese acto hacía ya tanto tiempo– además, la primera vez que te vi… supe que en algunos aspectos éramos iguales, tu y yo conocíamos el dolor propio, tu y yo conocíamos el dolor de los demás y sin embargo también éramos tan diferentes, porque mientras yo escogí proteger a los que sufrían, tu escogiste aislarte del dolor… – Athena se recostó en Asmita, estaba tan cansada.

– Y respecto a lo que pienso de ti… pienso que eres Asmita de Virgo, ni más ni menos, un hombre que ríe y llora, aún cuando los demás no lo sepan… y mi amigo, el hombre que conoce mi corazón mejor que nadie.

– Y sin embargo he dudado de ti, no pude comprender… la forma en que veías el mundo – replicó Asmita en un susurro. Athena sonrió.

– Si… pero a las chicas no hay que entenderlas, sólo quererlas– contestó Athena con suavidad… y Asmita sonrió…

– Al final regresaste a tu templo Docko– comentó Asmita mientras pasaba por la séptima casa. Docko volteó a verlo sorprendido.

– Asmita… saliste de la casa de Virgo. ¿Qué es lo que…

– Nada– interrumpió Asmita con una sonrisa– Sólo fui a ver a Athena, no tienes de qué preocuparte– Docko miró con desconfianza al santo de Virgo mientras el se marchaba. Asmita detuvo sus pasos y volteó levemente.

– Docko… Tu alumno, ése que es como tu hermano pequeño… es un impulsivo, pero un buen hombre.

– ¿C… Cómo conoces a Tenma? ¿A dónde vas Asmita? ¿Quién demonios eres?– Asmita sonrió levemente.

– Soy Asmita de Virgo ni más ni menos **Soy el amigo de Athena y el hombre que la ama– **agregó Asmita para sí– Y por cierto, el lugar al que los santos van… obviamente, es a menudo el lugar donde mueren…

– Durante mucho tiempo he meditado en la completa oscuridad, acumulando mi cosmos. Al final el día que hace que todo valga la pena ha llegado– dijo Asmita mientras sujetaba el rosario hecho con las frutas del Mokurenji– **Y que Athena me perdone que la haga sufrir aún más, pero no puedo permitir que ella siga sacrificándose manteniendo esa barrera, siendo que hay algo que yo puedo hacer al respecto…–** Entonces notó el viento que se colaba por la ventana

_Athena tomó la mano de Asmita y lo jaló hacia el balcón._

– _Ven, hoy hay viento– dijo como explicación mientras lo arrastraba. Una leve sonrisa asomaba en el rostro del santo de virgo, la diosa no cambiaba en nada._

Asmita volvió a sonreír, recordando ése suceso.

– ah, que buena brisa… hoy es un día maravilloso… – comentó sentándose. Y comenzó a acumular cosmos…

– **Athena… perdóname… Yo Asmita, quien no conoce la luz no tenía intención de cambiar mi ideología aún cuando mi vida se llenaba de sufrimiento y de dudas… sin embargo ahora puedo ver el mundo como lo ves tu, princesa…– **Tenma se acercó corriendo y Asmita sonrió mientras observaba a la lejanía– ¿Tenma eres tu? Ahora puedo ver que el mundo es un lugar hermoso, hay luces a lo lejos, estoy seguro de que se trata de una aldea. Las personas viven con sus problemas y sus sufrimientos… y aún así tienen momentos para reír.

Asmita volteó a ver a Tenma por primera vez y sonrió al notar lo joven que era.

–Ah… tu rostro es aún más joven de lo que me había imaginado…– volvió la vista hacia el paisaje que se extendía ante el– en ése momento en que nos encontramos en el inframundo… e incluso ahora, tú, Tenma, eres quien refleja los jóvenes ojos de la diosa… Eres quien refleja el deseo de Athena… Tenma…– lo que quedaba de Asmita comenzó a desaparecer– Te encomiendo su protección.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia Athena y los habitantes de las doce casas sintieron como el cosmos de Asmita se desvanecía en una explosión…

– Asmita…– Sasha se dejó caer en sus rodillas y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

– Athena… Athena…– Athena levantó la mirada y se encontró con Asmita, apenas un rastro de cosmos, pero seguía siendo Asmita…

– Athena, no llores. La guerra aún no ha terminado y usted debe ser fuerte por los demás…– Athena se apartó las lágrimas bruscamente.

– ¿Por qué Asmita? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ibas a hacer?– Asmita sonrió y miró el cielo nocturno con nostalgia.

– Las estrellas brillan mucho esta noche…– contestó ambiguamente y luego volteó a verla. Sasha sintió que se hundía en los ojos azules del hombre frente a ella– El deber de un santo de Athena es morir por su diosa… yo sólo he cumplido con lo que he venido a hacer en éste mundo…

– Pero… pero te vas ya, y eres demasiado joven, apenas mayor que yo, no has vivido nada…– Asmita sonrió.

– Toda vida humana no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento, en ése momento las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien. Todo en un solo momento. Y después, son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte… Así pues, yo realmente ya he vivido todo lo que debía vivir, nací, reí, lloré, luché, fui herido, sentí alegría, tristeza, odié a alguien… y amé a alguien… Y ahora princesa mía, debo marcharme a dormir…– Athena comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Pero levantó la cara manchada de lágrimas y sonrió a su santo.

– Te… estás olvidando de algo… tu también… has sido amado por alguien– replicó mientras lo miraba expectante. Asmita la miró con sorpresa pero luego sonrió y se le acercó. Estiró los dedos y apartó las lágrimas, luego se llevó los dedos a los labios y la miró con intensidad.

– No llores Glaucopis que tus lágrimas son amargas… yo he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, a tu lado… por lo que volveremos a vernos, en otro momento y en otro lugar…

– Con otro nombre y otra apariencia – contestó ella

– Si, pero yo seguiré siendo yo y tu seguirás siendo tu… y tendremos una vida nueva para vivirla… Adiós mi querida Athena, mi amada Athena…– finalmente el cosmos de Asmita comenzó a desvanecerse. Y Athena sonrió con tristeza

– Es una promesa, Santo de Virgo…

– Es una promesa, Princesa Athena– contestó por última vez mientras se elevaba hacia las estrellas…

**Fin**

Snif… snif… ¡que bonito! ¡Cómo lloré cuando lo escribí! ¿Y a ustedes que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Creen que como escritora me volveré famosa o me moriré de hambre? ¡¡¡Para eso están los reviews!!!

Glaucopis significa ojos plateados/grises, es uno de los títulos con los que se designa a Athena.

¡¡¡Esperen, esperen!!! No se vayan aún, falta el epílogo, que escribiré si suficientes personas me dejan review, claro que si no quieren epílogo simplemente no dejen review… bueno ¡El epílogo en la siguiente actualización! (sólo si me dejan suficientes reviews)


	6. Epilogo: Deja vu

**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está basado en el manga Lost Canvas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Por cierto, aún no he leído todo el LC así que no se sorprendan con las incoherencias que puede haber con respecto a ése manga.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce NO serían los héroes.

**Pensamiento en negrita**

**Epílogo: Deja vu**

Shaka caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del salón principal, de su mano un pequeño de 6 años se aferraba firmemente. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a las puertas del salón del patriarca, Shaka tomó al niño por los hombros y sonrió levemente, sus ojos azules observando unos ojos similares pero opacos y distantes.

– Lucien, quédate aquí y espérame, debo hablar con el patriarca antes de presentarte ante el, no vayas a moverte de aquí– pidió Shaka en un forzado francés y Lucien asintió.

– No se preocupe Señor Shaka, ¿adónde podría ir?– contestó el niño impasible y como respuesta Shaka suspiró.

– Te sorprenderías– contestó levemente y luego se marchó al interior de la cámara patriarcal.

Lucien se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, completamente estático. Si hubiera estado en su casa no le habría costado trabajo encontrar algo que hacer, pero como se hallaba en un lugar desconocido prefirió no correr riesgos y se mantuvo firme en el lugar en que lo habían dejado… entonces volteó levemente hacia el sonido de pasos que se acercaban, no era el Señor Shaka porque venía de otra dirección y porque eran mucho más suaves, Lucien concluyó que pertenecían a alguien que pesaba poco, un niño probablemente. Entonces notó que los pasos se acercaban a gran velocidad a el, pero como no tenía idea de hacia donde podía huir se mantuvo en su lugar.

¡paf! Lucien sintió que el golpe le quitaba el aire y cayó al suelo aparatosamente junto con lo que fuera que le había chocado.

– ayayayay, me duele todito– murmuró la niña que le había chocado en griego. Lucien identificó la voz como de niña pero aparte de eso no entendió nada.– ¡Ey! ¿Si viste que venía corriendo porqué no te quitaste?– reclamó la niña y Lucien puso cara de no entender nada. Ella lo miró fijamente y bufó al notar que el niño no era griego.

– ¿English?– preguntó le pequeña con un torpe acento. Lucién frunció el ceño, entendía un poco de inglés, pero no sería una manera efectiva de comunicación. La niña intentó de nuevo– ¿Français?

– Si– contestó Lucien y la pequeña hinchó las mejillas mientras se preparaba para regañarlo.

– ¿Porqué no te quitas si ves que estoy corriendo niño tonto?– espetó ella con fiereza y Lucien apretó los pequeños puños para evitar las tremendas ganas que tenía de golpearla, debía aprender a controlar su genio, el señor Shaka ya se lo había dicho.

– ¡Porque no "vi" que estabas corriendo niña tonta!– replicó molesto. Ella dio un respingo y lo miró con rabia.

– ¡No me digas así, soy la diosa Athena!– exclamó la pequeña y le tocó a Lucien sorprenderse. **Genial, ni siquiera termino de llegar y ya me encuentro en problemas **pensó Lucien y luego se inclinó levemente.

– Disculpe, no sabía– entonces frunció el ceño– ¿Pero si es la diosa Athena entonces de qué estaba corriendo?– preguntó con curiosidad. Athena se sonrojó vivamente.

– Eso no es de tu…– comenzó pero se calló al escuchar que la llamaban– ¡Ven, corre!– exclamó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se ponía a correr, arrastrando al pobre Lucien tras ella.

Finalmente salieron a uno de los balcones.

– Ah, hoy hay viento– dijo entonces Athena, y Lucien tuvo un extraño deja vu. Como si ya hubiera vivido esto antes. Mientras tanto la pequeña Athena lo observó fijamente durante varios momentos. Se dio cuenta que Lucien era mayor que ella, si había venido a entrenar significaba que debía tener unos 6 años y ella tenía nada más 4, que injusticia.

– Ey, ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Estoy tan fea?– preguntó Athena con el ceño fruncido. Lucien volteó en la dirección general de la voz y sonrió con tristeza.

– ¿Cómo podría saberlo?– preguntó– Siendo que no puedo verte – Athena parpadeó varias veces.

– ¿Eres…

– Si

Silencio…

– Lo siento– contestó ella mirando el suelo.

– No es tu culpa.

Silencio…

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– preguntó la pequeña Athena mirándolo con sus grandes ojos plateados.

– Lucien… – ella sonrió

– Mucho gusto Lucien, yo soy Athena Ageleia

– El gusto es mío princesa– Athena lo miró largo rato, el cabello rubio de Lucien reflejaba el sol y aunque sus ojos azules no eran capaces de ver, eso no les quitaba atractivo.

– Eres muy lindo– dijo ella de la nada, Lucien adquirió un vivo color rojo y la princesa soltó una risita.

– Gracias… supongo

– ¿Y como es?– volvió a preguntar Athena.

– ¿cómo es que?– replicó Lucien distraídamente.

– Ser como tu.

– ¿Ciego?

– Sip – Lucien suspiró y pensó largo y tendido sobre la respuesta.

– Como no puedo ver, mis otros sentidos son más agudos… y puedo ver muchas cosas que las demás personas no pueden…

– ¿Como por ejemplo?– preguntó Athena mientras se apartaba los mechones castaños del rostro y quedaba colgada de las palabras de Lucien.

– Mucha gente sufre en éste mundo princesa, y yo veo ese sufrimiento mejor que la mayoría de las personas…

– Entonces, eso quiere decir que tu también sufres terriblemente– contestó ella y ambos se sobresaltaron al sentir otro deja vu. Ambos pensaron que ya habían escuchado/dicho esa frase antes…

– ¡Lucien! – Llamó Shaka y ambos dieron un respingo y voltearon a verlo– Ah, hola pequeña princesa ¿como está?– preguntó el santo con una sonrisa. Athena corrió hacia el y lo abrazó.

– ¡Hola Shaka! Estoy muy bien. ¿Y tu?

– Ahora que la veo de nuevo no podría estar mejor– contestó el con cariño. Luego miró hacia el niño– Ven Lucien, Su Santidad quiere conocerte.

Lucien se acercó y dejó que Shaka tomara su mano y lo condujera al interior del recinto.

– ¡Adiós Lucien! ¡Espero que me visites pronto!– exclamó la pequeña Athena y Lucien sonrió divertido. **Volveremos a vernos pequeña Athena, lo prometo.**

Fin!

Notas: Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho que decir… excepto por: ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Creen que como escritora me volveré famosa o me moriré de hambre? ¡Para eso están los reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: AVISO

**AVISO**

Hola gente! Acabo de publicar un One-shot que es la continuación de este fic. Si les interesa pásense por mi perfil.

Gracias por su atención.

Aki


End file.
